musipfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Bon Appétit (3LAU Remix)
Bon Appétit (3LAU Remix), es un remix de la canción de Katy Perry, Bon Appétit. Que fue lanzado el 17 de mayo de 2017, de genero Electropop. La canción también tubo la colaboración de el grupo de Hip hop estadounidense Migos. Letras Ay, yeah Katy Perry, Migos, ay Cause I'm all that you want, boy All that you can have, boy Got me spread like a buffet Bon a, bon appétit, baby Appetite for seduction Fresh out the oven Melt in your mouth kind of lovin Bon a, bon appétit, baby Looks like you've been starving You've got those hungry eyes You could use some sugar Cause your levels ain't right I'm a five-star Michelin A Kobe flown in You want what I'm cooking, boy Let me take you Under candle light We can wine and dine A table for two And it's okay If you take your time Eat with your hands, fine I'm on the menu Cause I'm all that you want, boy All that you can have, boy Got me spread like a buffet Bon appétit, baby Appetite for seduction Fresh out the oven Melt in your mouth kind of lovin Bon appétit, baby So you want some more Well I'm open 24 Wanna keep you satisfied Customer's always right Hope you've got some room For the world's best cherry pie Gonna hit that sweet tooth, boy Let me take you Under candle light We can wine and dine A table for two (for two) And it's okay If you take your time Eat with your hands, fine I'm on the menu Cause I'm all that you want, boy All that you can have, boy Got me spread like a buffet Bon a, bon appétit, baby (bon appétit) Appetite for seduction Fresh out the oven (fresh out the oven) Melt in your mouth kind of lovin' (yeah) Bon a, bon appétit, baby Cause I'm all that you want, boy All that you can have, boy Got me spread like a buffet Bon a, bon appétit, baby (bon appétit) Appetite for seduction Fresh out the oven Melt in your mouth kind of lovin Bon a, bon appétit, baby (Quavo) Sweet potato pie (sweet) It'll change your mind (change) Got you running back for seconds (running) Every single night (hey) I'm the one they say can change your life (Takeoff) No waterfall, she drippin' wet, you like my ice? (Blast) Said she want a Migo night, I ask her, "What's the price?" (Hold on) If she do right, told her get whatever you like (Offset) I grab her legs and now divide, aight Make her do a donut when she ride, aight Looking at the eyes of a dime, make you blind In her spine and I'm on some diamonds change the climate Sweet tooth (sweet), no tooth fairy (no) Whipped cream (whip), no dairy (yeah) She got her hot light on, screaming, "I'm ready" (hot) But no horses, no carriage (Go ahead) Cause I'm all that you want, boy (all that you want) All that you can have, boy Got me spread like a buffet Bon a, bon appétit, baby (eat it up, eat it up, eat it up) Appetite for seduction Fresh out the oven Melt in your mouth kind of lovin Bon a, bon appétit, baby (bon appétit) Under candle light Bon appétit, baby Categoría:Sencillos de Katy Perry Categoría:Sencillos de Capitol Records Categoría:Sencillos de 2017 Categoría:Sencillos de Migos